


祭品

by etrus



Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Forced Orgasm, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 於噗浪上玩的All Dick安價之整理，感謝當時陪我玩的人們，謝謝你們精采絕倫的指令https://www.plurk.com/p/ng7d5a以Dick總受為前提的蝙蝠家配對(Bruce、Jason、Tim跟Damian)， AU設定，純燉肉PWP迪克是被獻給觸手們的祭品（BD、31、21、41），關鍵字：觸手、下蛋、多人、強制高潮、雙龍、非自願、Damian外表是小孩若是無法接受、為了你我的身心健康，請關掉網頁謝謝:D





	祭品

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是丟顏色決定的，所以會出現一些比較突兀的東西或小細節，請別在意、放空腦看吧XD

Dick是位普通青年，有一天他很衰小地被選中成祭品，要獻祭給洞裡的未知生物，無法回頭的他，只能兩手空空走進山洞裡，山洞比他想像得還要深，走著走著他看到Dick看見一位陌生男子，能在洞窟裡看到人，至少還能問什麼的也算是幸運吧！

Dick有些忐忑不安地點點頭後問好：「呃、你好，請問你知道……呃～你是這邊的人嗎？」

面前的人看了看他，只是一眼但Dick覺得自己似乎從頭到腳被看光了，雖然不安但他也只能努力撐著笑容。

男子說：「叫我Bruce，你遲了，跟我來吧！」

別無選擇的Dick只能默默地跟著對方來到一個更寬廣且有著人文建築痕跡的洞窟，彷彿就像地下基地一樣令Dick嘆為觀止。

「您好，Grayson先生。」一位管家走來，態度相當親切，「請問要先來杯茶嗎？」

「噢、好的謝謝。」Dick想起他剛剛一路走來有點渴，「你怎麼知道我的名字。」

「熟知前來的人的名字是禮貌。」管家一邊端給他熱茶一邊說，「有什麼需要可以跟我說。」

「你們是一直……噢謝謝！」Dick看到對方還端來餅乾，很開心地拿一片來吃，好茶還有點心真好，看起來洞裡的生物也沒有外面傳聞的這麼可怕嘛，「是一直住在洞裡嗎？」

「是的，出於一些原因，我們一直住在這裡。」管家點點頭，之後轉頭看向坐在一旁看著他們的Bruce，「這位先生很不一樣呢，如果可以，我真希望他能留得久一些。」

「那也要看他。」Bruce平靜地說，「確實不太一樣。」

「什麼不太一樣？」Dick困惑。

「通常，他們都會害怕。」

「怕什麼？」

突然間，幾乎是下意識Dick覺得有點不太對勁，他的餘光內注意到旁邊的東西，一個玻璃櫥窗裡有一條短得幾乎像是內褲的……鱗片小短褲？Dick忍不住繼續往旁邊看，接著他看到了三個裸男，Dick驚訝得忍不住退後一步，那時候站了三個人他怎麼不知道？是要嚇死誰啊！！覺得自己好像應該害怕一下的Dick終於想起他的正確反應，聽說祭品之所以叫祭品就是因為沒有活著出去的人齁……。

「你們，禮貌呢？」Bruce嚴厲地說。

「抱歉，因為太久沒人來，一時有點忘記。」中間那位說話，然後Dick再看過去居然瞬間三個人身上都有衣服了。

Dick嚴重愣了一下，他覺得自己好像應該要暈倒一下，接著他感覺自己好像真的暈了，好吧，至少可以該慶幸自己不用思考此時要不要尖叫，他很認命地閉上眼。

不知道多久，Dick總是會醒來面對現實，他睜開眼睛後發現Bruce躺在他身上，雖然是只有頭跟肩膀把他當枕頭睡一樣，但也夠重了，這是另類的囚禁方式嗎！？

Dick試圖坐起來，他發現Bruce的褲子有不妙的樣子，同樣身為男人他當然知道是什麼意思，在還拿捏不准到底是什麼情形之下，Dick嘗試把Bruce推開，卻突然被反抓住手，只見對方翻身面對他、一臉怒氣地瞇著眼看他，似乎一副被吵醒的嚴重低血壓。

「呃、不好意思，你壓住我了所以～」老天啊我感覺到有個硬硬的貼過來啦！！Dick按下心中大喊，盡可能地只陳述事實，只見Bruce盯著他，然後就漸漸靠過來，Dick在發現對方力氣之大到完全掙脫不開後只能把脖子退到不能在退之後，他就被親了。

我被親了？他親我？嗯？搞混了嗎？睡茫了？Dick閉緊嘴巴內心混亂著各種猜測，但原以為只是打招呼之類的親吻（搞不好人家文化不一樣啊要尊重一下），在Bruce試圖撬開他的嘴甚至還輕咬他時一切都破滅了。

如果推不開對方那就只能意示一下對方，Dick還有記得自己是莫名其妙被扔進來的人，在不想激怒對方之下放棄用拍打的方式而是摸對方的背，這成功讓Bruce停下來，卻反而很困惑地看著Dick，Bruce說：「你進來之前，有被告知你進來這裡是為了什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」Dick回答，「就直接被推進去，事實上我還希望你能告訴我、我來到底幹麻的？」

「嗯…。」Bruce不知道在想什麼，最後他嘆了一口氣，「你問去Tim吧。」

Bruce要他去問Tim，就讓他從這個房間出去，Dick走在一條走道上，想著誰是Tim啊的時候，一個人向他走過來，他記得他之前看過這人，三人的其中一人，對方像是在檢查儀容一樣確定自己人模人樣，才抬頭對著Dick笑了笑。

「我是Tim。」他說，「看樣子Bruce真的滿喜歡你的，讓你來找我而不是他自己來或是找其他人。」

Tim看著Dick，有些靦腆地笑了笑，「事實上，我也滿中意你的，跟我來吧！」

Dick就跟Tim一起走，Tim領著Dick來到一間房間，看起來像是有錢人的臥房，意思就是，至少這房間看起來很正常，Tim端了一盤點心跟茶讓Dick吃，而他本人則是像在欣賞Dick吃東西樣子地看著他，Dick吃到一半（天啊這點心真好吃）才察覺到對方甚至只準備了他的茶杯而已，一點要吃的意思都沒有。

「你不吃嗎？」被看得有點毛的Dick問。

「你吃就好，你需要它。」Tim親切地回答，「感覺怎麼樣？」

「好吃，但困惑。」Dick直白地說，「我來這裡要幹麻？我想應該不是單純來這邊作客？」

「當然，我們也是一直很努力不想嚇到人，啊、有少數失禮的傢伙不算。」Tim說，「你是被派來安撫我們的。」

「安撫。」連結到祭品這詞，Dick知道自己不會喜歡它，但早在被弄進來之前他也做好一定的心裡準備。

「食慾跟性慾，你挑哪個？」Tim再為對方添杯茶，講得好像奶油餅乾跟巧克力餅乾你選哪一個般輕鬆自然。

「啊？」

「能夠被滿足的就這兩個。」Tim說，「通常我們不太給人選，大多都直接吃掉。」

「呃……我的榮幸？」Dick終於知道為何對方說Bruce滿喜歡他，以及管家說希望能留久一點。

「能清醒地見到我的人不多，機會真的很難得，我個人強烈推薦你選擇性慾，希望你能慎重考慮考慮它，拜託。」Tim禮貌又誠摯地推薦。

「基本上，身為祭品我是沒得選對吧？」事到如今，Dick懂了對方意思，對方只是禮貌性的詢問而已。

「你真的太完美了。」Tim讚嘆，「那我們就開始吧！別擔心，你睡著的那時候我們已經幫你準備好了。」

Dick被Tim拉起來，他感覺到對方塞了一個東西，仔細一看，發現是保險套跟潤滑劑。

「先讓你習慣一下，這樣或許對你來說比較不排斥。」Tim以一種尊重的態度說，接著他拿出一根普通尺寸的陰莖按摩棒，意示Dick把保險套拆開套上按摩棒，見Dick楞楞地發呆不動，於是他就好心地幫Dick完成。

「你一直講我們我們。」總算驚訝回神的Dick，對比對方的態度，他覺得有點不妙，「該不會是、你們，複數人數。」

「對，所以我們才給你一直吃東西，你需要體力。」Tim點點頭，「別擔心，我相信你可以的。」

「不、我相信我不行的。」然後剩下被吃掉的選擇是吧。Dick都不知道該說什麼了，果然就是抗議無用的祭品，「你是要我把這玩意塞進去？你以為這很簡單說塞就塞嗎？」

「所以我給你潤滑液讓你放心。」Tim講得有點委屈，「雖然我覺得你不用啦，等等，Bruce吻過你了嗎？」

「親是有。」

「舌頭有伸進去嗎？有吃到他的唾液嗎？」Tim彷彿在評估身體健康。

「沒有。」

Tim一臉驚訝地看向Dick。

「我是做了什麼居然讓他要獎勵我，還是是在考驗我能力？」Tim驚訝得完全忘記Dick存在地大聲自語。

「好吧，既然這樣。」Tim慎重起來，「請把褲子脫了，連內褲謝謝。」

Tim拿走Dick手中的潤滑液放在一邊，「接下來我要親你，請把嘴巴張開，然後唾液請記得吞下去不要流出來，你會需要它的，還有，請你放鬆，我不會傷害你。」

「我能夠拒絕嗎？」Dick問。

「抱歉。」Tim給他一個溫和不失禮的笑容，「你不會想換人的，相信我。」

Dick對Tim的靠近還是緊張地想推開對方，卻意外地推不動，顯然對方比外表看起來力氣還要大，他只能被動地張嘴接吻，Tim顯然也不太熟悉地皺著眉頭親，不過不是技法問題，親起來意外得很舒服，而就在Dick覺得自己好像腰要軟掉時，對方的手指就伸進他的後穴，不由得讓Dick緊張起來。

「放鬆。」Tim舔舔嘴，「你比你自己想像中得還要可以，相信我。」

然後手指就插進去了，Dick嚇得想要尖叫，但不是預期中的疼痛，而是舒服的呻吟，然後接下來對方居然就把按摩棒塞進去了，毫無阻攔地緩緩插到底，Dick想哀號，Tim就繼續親他、用舌頭跟他交纏。

「看。」Tim用手指彈了一下Dick不知哪時候勃起的陰莖，「我就說你可以的。」

Dick覺得這一切都超乎他的認知了，他並不記得常理般的人體會這麼有彈性，至少那個地方不是說放就放，還是說那跟對方講的準備好有關？是說他們到底是什麼？滿肚子的困惑很快就消失在Dick腦海，因為對方居然張嘴就把他的勃起給含進去，試了幾下甚至來個深喉，刺激得彷彿自己整個人連腦漿都被吸出去，前所謂有的劇烈射精感重重地砸在他腦袋上，從發白的暈眩中失去意識。

又一次暈倒的Dick並不覺得自己醒來之後會比較好，不過自己醒來還在同一個房間讓他安心了一點，感覺意外地神清氣爽，他在失去意識前隱約可見管家，猜想或許是對方幫他清洗乾淨，覺得自己被看光感覺有些羞恥，但事情發生都發生了，心靈強健的Dick大概三秒就把這事拋到後面，他掀開棉被坐起來時發現自己不僅全裸，屁股好像還被塞了個東西，各種不妙感令他想收回”清洗乾淨”這個詞，他戰戰兢兢地伸手往後摸。

「你醒了？」

Dick緊張地轉過頭，看見是熟悉的Tim，這至少是所有狀況中讓他安心的事。

「別擔心，接下來會越來越好。」Tim微笑，他指了指桌上的甜點，「吃點東西？」

「不……。」發現一直被有意圖地餵食，Dick直覺拒絕，他摸向自己的屁股，發現裡面被塞了一個軟軟的蛋狀物，矽膠蛋？「我屁股塞了什麼？」

「噢、那個。」Tim有些臉紅，「抱歉，我有點忍不住，別擔心，未受精。」

啊？未受精？什麼？Dick突然很想下意識想忽略那詞，但他依然保持冷靜地問：「你放的？」

「正確來說，我下的。」Tim清清喉嚨，專業地更正。

「我可以拿出來嗎？」Dick還是想要掙扎一下。

Tim眨眨眼，突然間他勾起嘴角，「可以。」Tim微笑，「不過要你自己拿，在我面前。」

有點意外對方同意得這麼乾脆，至於在對方面前這提議就顯得沒啥大不了，Dick跪在床上，應要求臀部對著Tim用手試圖將蛋挖出來，蛋比他想像中得還滑，他手指才剛碰到就又滑掉，還越滑越深，他的手指也不自覺越來越進去，覺得蛋疑似滑到他覺得舒服的地方，焦躁起來的Dick忍不住用上兩指，他甚至沒有注意到為何自己可以這麼輕鬆就放進兩指。

「我忘記告訴你。」Tim不知何時來到他的身後，「蛋其實不用拿出來，它可以戳破。」

已經分不清楚自己是在挖蛋還是在用手操自己的Dick，轉頭想要問Tim，卻被抓住手、拉開，然後一個撞擊就拍上他的臀部。

「讓我來吧。」Tim微笑，開始用他的陰莖往Dick的體內插入，Dick一邊驚慌蛋會被推到更深處一邊忍受蛋跟對方性器帶來的刺激，只能跪趴在床上緊抓著床單忍受未知與快感的交雜，最後他感覺到屁股裡突然爆出一堆液體，當Tim退開時，蛋的確已經不見，變成黏膩的液體從剛剛被操過的肉穴流下來。

「很棒吧？」Tim撥開略為紅腫的穴口，向站在門口的Bruce展示。

性慾還是食慾，Dick的腦海出現了先前Tim問的問題，既然他現在還沒昏倒，那就表示他看到的是真的，Bruce身後居然晃著一條肉質的…藤蔓？等等那該不會是傳說中的、觸手？！

「花了一點時間，但總算完成了。」Tim親了親Dick的臀部，「他比我們想像中得好。」

「你下了蛋。」Bruce走進來，像是在鑑賞物品般看著Dick的後穴。

「比較快，遲了不是嗎。」Tim回答，「我想你應該不會介意。」

「做得很好，都吸進去了？」

「是的。」

「你、你們……。」Dick忍不住抖著腳，他從來不知道自己的肛門被人用手指摸會這麼舒服，肯定被做了什麼事，天殺的他再也不要昏倒了，誰知道下一步會變成什麼。

「別擔心。」Bruce從Dick背部環抱起他，首次露出溫和的微微笑容，「沒事。」

才不會沒事！！

Dick想要尖叫，但他能做的只有倒吸一口氣，他看到一根觸手舉到他前面，朝著那裡下去

「等一下那個地方真不是拿來－－」Dick還沒講完，觸手就往Dick的體內鑽，雖然沒有預想的痛，卻清楚地感覺到有個東西漸漸把他的腸道拓展開來，甚至擠出裡面的液體，把他的大腿弄得濕答答的。

「現在是了。」Bruce在他耳邊說，「之後都是。」

Dick對Bruce的話沒有反應，因為莫名變得過份敏感的後方已經爽得像是在痙攣，磨蹭的每一下都像是壓在敏感點一樣，在前方沒有任何撫慰的情況下，Dick就這樣被幹射了。

「等、等一下……我真的…」不知何時一隻腳已經被抬起來，剛才才射完全身敏感得很不舒服，但力氣的懸殊之下他根本推不開對方。

Dick掙扎著，插在後方的觸手緩緩退出，在Dick想要鬆口氣的時候，發現自己的四肢被其他觸手捆得更緊，腳也被拉開，像是整個人斜躺在Bruce身上，而後面那個人，將粗硬的性器貼在Dick的屁股上。

「這是你遲到的處罰。」Bruce在Dick耳邊低低地說，宛如惡魔的呢喃。

一根比先前進去過的所有東西都還要大的性器，明明是充滿潤滑的後穴卻仍然撐得Dick有些疼痛，Dick不敢想像那玩意有多大，所以這一切都是為了這一刻嗎！！Dick急喘著呼吸，明明應該很痛，但那個痛卻混著火辣與快感燒得他下半身搔癢，才剛軟下去的陰莖此時非常不科學地居然又充血站起來。

「原來是喜歡痛一點嗎。」在一旁的Tim恍然大悟地說。

意識到Tim的存在，羞恥心突然湧上讓Dick一陣扭動，換得的卻是Bruce的更深一步，很快的Dick也無暇去想著旁邊有人看，腦中只有像是快被玩壞的塞滿，光是頂到底，就又讓Dick射了出來，Bruce滿意地親親Dick，然後無情地動了起來，被撐滿加上蠻橫的抽插，過多的刺激使得Dick的呻吟都染上些許哭聲，明明覺得已經是極限，身體卻充滿舒服的顫抖，應該是疼痛，卻是充滿性慾的快感，最後Dick不知道自己有沒有再勃起射精，他只知道對方用力插到底，他體內瞬間灌入大量東西時，自己已經哭出來，啜泣地承受全身止不住的愉悅。

Dick再次醒來，事實上他連那時候失去意識都不知道，他醒來後發現身上雖然乾淨，但覺得屁股脹脹的，而且房間換了，是個鋪滿軟墊的房間，讓人很想慵懶地躺在這裡，Dick摸向自己的屁股，摸到被塞了什麼東西，而且穴口居然只有些微腫腫卻一點也不痛，明明先前感覺撐得如此之大，還以為會裂傷或是闔不起來。

「別摸了，你沒事。」悄悄待在一旁的青年說，「我知道你在擔心什麼，但不會有事的，你被準備的很好，你連Bruce的蛋都撐過去了，沒啥好怕的，啊，我叫Jason。」

「蛋！？」Dick想到之前Tim也說過類似的話，「所以我覺得有東西塞在我屁股是因為蛋？」

「是啊！不然找你來幹嘛。」Jason笑了一下，「我們過得好好的，沒事討個祭品來幹嘛，當然是幹這檔事。」

「Tim說你們會吃掉祭品。」

「吃掉不代表我們不能這麼做。」Jason邪惡地笑了笑，「你不會想知道的，漂亮男孩，只能說，我們非常中意你，中意到覺得有你真好。」

Dick警惕地看著對方走過來，只見對方無所謂地坐在他身邊，一副我很大方可以先陪你聊聊。

「那個蛋……我是要孵它嗎？」Dick小心地問。

「未受精啦！不用。」Jason揮揮手，「我們只是需要找個人下在裡面，不然憋著很難受，不幸的你遲到了，沒多少時間準備，不過顯然那老傢伙很喜歡你，憋著也要盡可能讓你準備好，當然，這也多虧你有天份，比我們想像中好。」

「所以我可以拿出來？」

「你不就是拿過Tim的？」Jason挑眉。

「……一定要這樣拿嗎？」想到是怎麼拿的，Dick扯扯嘴角。

「不然你要硬擠出來也行啦！Bruce的蛋比Tim的硬多了。」Jason聳聳肩，「我不介意……不，應該說你得在我面前擠給我看。」

這是甚麼羞恥排泄嗎！！

「……我怕拉出什麼不該出來的東西。」Dick顯得相當無言。

「哈，顯然你還不知道你被準備的多好。」Jason顯得相當快樂，「別擔心，你拉得出來的都只會是精液跟你屁股的水，你似乎沒實際看到Bruce的那根，否則你就不會認為你不需要調整體質就能直接吃下它，你可是第二次就挑戰魔王級而且還活著能說話的呢。」

「我該感到榮幸嗎。」Dick一點都不覺得開心。

「是，你真的很了不起，你該自豪。」Jason呵呵地笑，他伸手捏了捏Dick的屁股，「我來幫你把蛋戳破吧！你是可以選擇擠出來，但現在你的屁股變得用來接納我們的，我保證蛋在裡面滑動，會讓你爽到射精射到乾，你想這樣玩我不介意。」

「那……我就自己試試看吧！」Dick確定不會出現奇怪東西後，決定自己來，畢竟要拜託對方幫忙戳破的意思是在邀請對方上床啊！覺得還想保有一點點羞恥心的Dick想。

「問你我能不能去廁所會不會很蠢？」Dick最後掙扎。

「會。」Jason秒答，「看你表演啦！加油。」

Dick很想罵髒話，但擔心自己激怒對方會有生命危險，他選擇乖乖吞下，專心在無視對方上，閉起眼睛努力推著體內的東西。

一開始還滿順利，但後來Dick感受到什麼叫作蛋比較硬，硬到能夠壓過自己的腸壁，然而卻又滑膩，所以他一用力，就讓蛋輾過嫩肉，帶來某種刺激，原本應該無感的地方此時都變成了敏感處，每推一下就讓他舒服得想要呻吟，他咬住嘴不讓自己發出聲，明顯的刺激也讓他的性器充血勃起，蛋不只硬還比他想像中大，越奮力越讓腸壁接觸到它，擠過某個地方時，甚至先出來的是他的精液而不是蛋，射精時的收縮，還令他絕望地往後退一些，他疲倦地趴著，Dick不知道該不該繼續還是該怎麼做比較好。

Dick決定休息一下，沒什麼形象地癱著，他才不管，他這麼累他應得的。

「不要幫忙？」Jason一副看戲樣。

「我休息一下。」

「你知道蛋放太久會怎樣嗎？」Jason說。

「會怎樣？」Dick驚恐。

「你的屁股會開始流水，黏液會慢慢滑出來，然後你會越來越癢，癢到求我幹你。」Jason哼哼地說。

「……所以不是物理上的奇怪東西會開腸破肚？」

「你對我們真是有很深的誤解啊！」

不深才怪好嗎！！

正當Dick想抱怨時，他看見一位少年走進來，怎麼會有未成年人！？Dick緊張地立刻拿起毯子遮住自己。

「慢吞吞的真是浪費時間，區區一位人類你也搞不定嗎？Todd。」對方相當囂張，一點都不覺得這裡發生什麼事有哪裡奇怪。

「是又想湊什麼熱鬧，不高興你老爸沒先找你嗎？」Jason應回去。

「我是來確保我的交配權。」對方坐下來，一副不打算離開的樣子。

「交配？蛤？這小孩也是？」Dick覺得自己的價值觀被衝擊。

「別當我小孩，人類。」對方嫌棄地瞪向Dick。

「這小屁孩叫Damian。」Jason對Dick說，「事實上他實際年數比你還大，只是心智年齡太幼稚才長這樣。」

「別亂造謠，明顯就不是這樣算的。」Damian凶回去，儘管Jason一點也不怕，「總之，我有交配權，我父親也許可。」

「可是……。」Dick無法想像。

「你並沒有選擇權。」Damian仰高了頭，「況且我認為比起他們，你跟我會比較舒適。」

「他就是這麼討人厭。」Jason故意大聲地對Dick說，而Damian看起來像是要跳起來揍人，卻在幾個呼吸下，又乖乖坐回去。

「喔？這麼乖，中意人家齁。」Jason調侃。

「閉嘴，Todd。」Damian瞪了對方一眼，「我不像你，我保有禮儀。」

「隨便你啦！」Jason聳聳肩，「但我們親愛的祭品先生現在正卡著老傢伙的蛋，還沒輪到你呢。」

「幹嘛不直接上了戳破就好，真沒效率。」Damian嫌棄。

「因為我人好啊！」

Damian對Jason的發言明顯翻了一個大白眼。

「不想做就滾開。」Damian說。

「那你想幹麻。」Jason問。

「當然是直接上了把蛋戳破啊！」

「呃、嗨、有人問過我嗎？」Dick弱弱地說，這種發展他不喜歡，真的。

「不然你想怎樣？」Damian轉頭問Dick，「想自己弄出來？你會失敗的，Grayson。」

「你怎麼知道我會失敗，我也是很努力好嗎！」Dick抗議。

「努力又怎樣？就算把蛋拿出來，也不會改變我們要跟你性交的事實啊！」Damian講得振振有詞。

「……心情不一樣。」該死，他說得很對，Dick感到絕望。

「如果你要考慮心情這個無用的東西，那麼也要考慮我們的心情。」Damian說，「憋著我們並不開心，你要求解決你的心情問題，那麼我也要求你解決我們的心情問題。」

怎麼聽起來好像有點道理？Dick想開口反駁，卻好像不知道該說什麼。

「放棄吧！反正你怎樣都會是必須被幹，你要慢慢來我奉陪，但這並不會影響任何結果。」Jason補充，「我個人是滿想看你求我的，但可惜這小鬼闖進來。」

「少說廢話了。」Damian抓住Dick的腳，用著與他外表不符的力氣硬是把Dick拖過去，這時候Dick開始感覺到危機，這時候Jason握住Damian的手阻止他，Jason意示Damian，後者惡狠狠地瞪他，兩人似乎在僵持什麼，最後Damian像是輸了般，轉頭問向Dick。

「你要誰先來。」

「你們乾脆一起來算了。」Dick已認命，反正結果都是一樣那不如一次給他個痛快。

Jason與Damian雙雙感到意外，此時他們終於了解到為何Bruce對這個人有特別待遇，因為真的很特別，居然要他們一起來。

「哇喔。」Jason吹了一個口哨，「我真要對你另眼相看了，為了了表敬意，我不把觸手放出來，我們直接來重點吧。」

「嘖、雖然我不想共食但勉為其難同意吧。」Damian鬆開手。

顯然兩人是有協議，而且雖然嘴巴上互嗆，但分工起來卻有著無言的默契，Damian來到Dick的面前，衣服不意外地已經不見，他的身後有幾條略細的觸手探出，只見Damian迅速地搬開Dick的嘴巴，一根觸手就伸到Dick的嘴裡，像是靈活的舌頭般往裡面鑽。

「你會需要這個的，我在幫你。」Damian按住想要掙扎的Dick，當Dick察覺到有個硬硬的東西貼到自己大腿、他往下看去時，才理解Damian的話。

直接來是很好但那不是人類的陰莖吧！！Dick驚恐地看向Jason已經勃起的性器，那是像蛇那樣有兩根粗大的陰莖，說好的沒有觸手呢？這根本跟有觸手一樣吧！講得這麼好聽這傢伙絕對是故意的！！

即便想尖叫還是罵人，一切的話語都被Damian的觸手堵在嘴裡，只剩下嗚嗚嗯嗯的咽喉哀號聲，而這也很快地被嘴裡攪動的觸手給打斷，深入喉嚨又不至於嗆到，溼黏的液體被迫吞入口中，意外地很清爽味道很不錯，只是吞進去之後就會感覺到不妙，Dick開始覺得腹部火熱，思考也恍惚起來，甚至不知道為何，他的舌頭居然追逐起那根觸手，想要吸吮更多美味的液體。

而就在Dick忙著品嚐液體時，Jason摸上Dick的屁股，意思意思用手戳了幾下軟嫩的肉穴，便拉開後穴，將其中一根陰莖插進去。

「真不愧是專門來被幹的屁股。」Jason讚嘆，「這麼溫暖又溼潤，一次兩根也絕對沒問題的啊漂亮男孩。」

Dick想要搖頭，卻發現自己連搖頭的力氣都沒有，一根插在他屁股裡戳，一根則緊貼他的股溝在磨，彷彿蓄勢待發地要等著插進去，感受到未知帶來的恐慌，Dick想要把嘴裡的東西拉出來，察覺到Dick的掙扎，Damian立刻抓住Dick的手。

「別再浪費時間，快點。」Damian對Jason吼。

「這是情趣好嗎，急什麼，小鬼就是不懂。」Jason舔舔嘴，將陰莖插得更深。

「嘖。」Damian一臉嫌棄，他將觸手從Dick嘴裡抽出來，然後他用手捏了捏Dick的胸，甚至還輕彈了一下受到撫摸而立起來的乳頭。

「這裡似乎也有反應嘛。」Damian笑了一聲，之後他就不再專心在Dick的嘴上，而是低頭吸起Dick的胸，反正汁液也喝夠了，沒聽到聲音也頗無聊的。

Dick不自覺地扭起來，乳頭被玩弄的刺激彷彿跟下半身的摩擦連成一氣，全身酥麻地一起折磨著當事人，Dick已經懶得去思考為何自己的奶這麼敏感，絕對是這些王八蛋搞得鬼，但無奈自己的雙手還是被Damian的觸手給抓住，腳也被Jason穩穩扶著，自己只能四肢大開地讓人搞。

最後在乳頭被輕咬的騷麻跟後穴被硬輾過敏感處時，Dick弓起腰射了出來，射精的迷濛讓他的雙眼都佈上一層水霧，頭腦的發白暫時讓他無法思考任何事情，而就在這個茫然期間，一個緊繃的刺激瞬間將Dick拉回現實，後穴被撐開得比剛剛還開到彷彿快裂開似地的滿脹，立刻讓Dick意識到發生了什麼事，他驚恐地看向Jason，後者只是給他一個賊笑。

「不、不行、會壞掉……會－」Jason惡意一挺，打斷了Dick恐懼的發言，過份的碾壓讓他連呻吟都叫不出聲，只能仰起頭喊著無聲的尖叫，雖然不是皮肉被撕裂的疼痛，但挑戰彈性極限的漲痛卻異常地聯合著欲望直擊著他，這種陌生的快感讓他感到害怕，覺得太過詭異卻忍不住想要更多，甚至覺得似乎會上癮，讓自己的腦袋只剩下想要被幹得更多、幹得更深之想要被滿足的念頭，就跟自己的身體已經超乎人體工學地居然吞下兩根陰莖，還開心得隨著抽插流出水，一直覺得Damian舔得他身上黏黏的感到彆扭，如今卻覺得這種充滿濕濕的感覺很好。

「那麼，要下蛋囉～」Jason親著Dick的腿，滿足地說。

身為祭品沒有拒絕的權力，此時Dick深刻感受到這種被人強制下蛋的感覺，而且跟先前不同，此時異物入侵感相當得重，他甚至能感覺到有什麼在塞滿深處，全部都壓在他敏感的刺激點上，Dick的陰莖沒有射，但全身已經抖得讓他覺得取而代之射出去的是意識，剩下的只有火熱的飄忽，Jason退開時，Dick甚至沒辦法收回腳，在Jason用手指按了一下依稀看得到裡面肉色、無法闔起的肉穴時，也只能換得Dick的低哀聲，無法做出更大的反應。

「大概下了五顆吧！你運氣還不錯啊～」Jason持續拉扯著流水的穴口，一顆蛋就被他輕鬆地挖出來，展示給Dick看，「別擔心，蛋不大，安心了吧！」

「……拿出來。」Dick張著流淚的眼哀求Jason，已經被放開的手不自覺地移到自己下身，意示著Jason幫他把蛋都拿出來。

「這要問屁孩了。」Jason像是哄小孩般親了親Dick額頭，「我完事之後就不關我事啦！」

「你的蛋自己拿走。」Damian意指Jason手上那顆，「換我了。」

「不行……真的不行了……。」Dick幾乎是哭著看向抬起他的腳的人。

「哇！人家哭得這麼慘你還下得了手。」完全是用說風涼話的語氣，Jason用手捏碎了蛋，化成一堆液體滴到Dick被吸得挺立的乳頭上，把Dick的胸部弄得更濕。

「哼，說得好像你有同情心似地。」Damian嗆回去，他毫不猶豫地拉開Dick的腳，雖然態度看起來很粗魯，但下手卻意外地輕，他用觸手將Dick的下半身抬高，用手撥開剛剛才被操過的肉穴，他看了看，伸出舌頭就舔上裡面的嫩肉，用舌尖慢慢刮走沾在上面的液體，舌頭的舔弄與先錢被陰莖用力幹過的力道有著明顯對比，不知為何Dick寧願對方趕快幹他而不是用過份輕柔的舌頭來折磨他，混著被注視私處與被舔穴的羞恥，Dick都不知道自己口中的不要是要對方停下來還是不要舔了快幹我。

「嘖、都是Todd的蛋。」Damian嫌棄地說，話一說完一根觸手就直直捅進Dick的後穴，無視Dick的扭動掙扎，無情地將蛋戳抵上肉壁硬是用力壓破，液體混著觸手本身的黏液緩緩湧出，觸手退開後，更像是失禁般流下一大片。

「這樣好多了。」Damian滿意地點點頭，「閃邊去，Todd。」

「對了，這傢伙因為年紀小。」Jason一邊配合地往後退一些一邊跟Dick說，「他不像我們能單獨只露出陰莖，而是需要許多根觸手來完成，也不是蛋形，直接就是汁液。」

腦袋處於迷茫的Dick一時聽不懂Jason的意思，接著他突然間被數根觸手給纏上，將他整個人抬起來，還來不及說話就又被塞了一嘴觸手，四肢跟腰部都被捆住，連同雙乳以及陰莖都被觸手捲起，而始作俑者則是開心地看著他捕獲獵物的傑作。

「享樂吧！Grayson。」Damian笑了笑，享受著對方瞪大眼睛的表情。

三根觸手直接往已經濕得徹底的肉穴鑽，爭先恐後地插至Dick體內，還不安分地在裡面旋轉翻滾，Dick的嘴也沒有好到那去，也像是被當可以幹的洞一樣在他的喉嚨抽插，逼得他只能專心在尋找呼吸上而無力掙扎。

「接下來，是這個。」一根稍微不一樣也比較粗一點的觸手抵上已經塞著三根的肉穴，在裡面的三根往外拉扯，硬是拉了一個縫隙迎接著那根，就在插進去的瞬間，Dick的陰莖被狠狠地勒住，無法射精加上後方的衝擊，Dick在極端的高潮下失去了意識，在那小段失神過後Dick醒來，絕望地發現自己還維持先前被觸手侵犯的樣子，Dick已經無力掙扎，任由觸手插著他的嘴噴出滿口的腥羶、吞下液體，下方再度被充滿，後方的觸手緩緩抽出，被射滿的脹感彷彿洗去了所有搔癢，舒服得讓Dick忍不住呻吟，他的全身就像泡在愉悅的溫水裡，思緒載浮載沉，既滿足又放鬆，完全無法意識到自己已經被輕輕地放回軟墊上，Dick扭著身體像是吃飽的貓，嘴邊還帶了一點微笑。

「……我們可以一直留著他對吧？」Damian趴在Dick的肚子上，溫馴地看著漸漸睡著的Dick。

「如果記得不要太過火的話，例如啃掉一隻手之類的。」Jason回答。

「嘖，我才不會。」

「那就好。」Jason摸了摸Dick的臉龐，「歡迎你加入我們的家庭，親愛的Dick，我們會有很多很多樂子，很多很多…。」

END


End file.
